Here We Go Again
by Arvandra
Summary: It is a nightmarish world when Voldemort wins the war and rules over Britain. An accident sends Severus, Sirius, and Remus back into their eleven-year-old bodies. Can they prevent the nightmare they came from? Warnings: AU, Time-Travel, and OOC characters


**Disclaimer: If HP was mine, I wouldn't be here, would I? Or maybe I would.**

**Heads up, This is an AU. Don't like, don't read. And one quick fact so you don't get lost: The Battle of Hogwarts happened in Harry's sixth year. This tiny detail changes everything. Oh, and I know some people will seem out-of-character. War changes people, you know.**

* * *

**Chapter one **

_**Writing on the Wall**_

Severus Snape wandered the silent Hogwarts grounds, or what used to be Hogwarts. Now it was nothing more than a giant ghost of what it once was. It was no longer a school, for that would require the presence of children. Severus smiled bitterly. He remembered a time when he detested the children running about. Now he'd give anything to see this place packed with children... Care-free, innocent children, not the war-hardened ones you saw remembered the war that had been fought here, the war that had been lost... or won, depending on which angle you looked at it... the war that changed everything.

Voldemort ruled Britain now, and it was a much different place than it was when Dumbledore was in other countries they still remained ignorant, British Muggles were now very much aware of the existence of witches and wizards. Muggles were expected to show the proper respect to the superior race, else they were killed on sight. And Lord help any Muggles who showed signs of magic. If they were discovered, their magical core was drained and transferred to a more deserving person, sometimes a weak wizard, most often a Squib or a Half-blood. The Dark Lord believed this would purify the magical blood by diluting the Muggle blood(in the case of half-bloods), return the magic that rightfully belongs to a wizard(in the case of squibs), or strengthen a weak bloodline. This was the only reason Muggles were not completely obliterated.

Execution of disrespectful Muggles, Muggleborns, and rebels always happened at night, and usually at the hands (or claws) of vampires or werewolves or an equally dangerous and bloodthirsty creature.

Yes, it was a dangerous world if you did not conform to the rules. Most captured rebels were lucky enough to have an execution. The ones who held the Dark Lord's interest only wished for a swift execution.

Hogwarts, however, was an anomaly even Severus didn't fully understand. It was a sign of hope for those that hated the Dark Lord. Here was a safe place to hide. For some reason, only those who sought refuge from evil could reside here now. If you had evil intent, you were suddenly force-apparated to some random place in Britain. Not even Voldemort himself had figured out how to overcome this particular spell.

Only the lucky ones made it to Hogwarts, as getting past the Death Eaters, Dementors, _and_ hostile werewolves made it nearly impossible. Apparition was out of the question, as alarms would be set off in certain sections of the country if you used any form of magical transportation. Since the locations of said alarms changed regularly and without warning, it was best to not risk it. Floo networks were being closely watched. So the best way to get to Hogwarts was by foot, often a long and dangerous road.

Once you did reach Hogwarts, you could finally breath easy, unless you had friends or loved ones who had yet to reach their were not as many house-elves as there once were, so their work was a bit stretched, but they did their best. Meals in the Great Hall occurred only once a day,but that was better than nothing. Many were used to going without. From Hogwarts you can decide whether to remain at the castle, or make plans to leave the country, another dangerous and difficult journey.

Hogwarts' inhabitants varied, but all were mere shadows of what they once were. They had seen too much, been through too much. A few were former teachers here, and it was these teachers people turned to for guidance and hope.

Severus stepped through the Main Entrance to the castle, trying not to remember how it was when he was a teacher here, terrorizing the students. He was different now. People looked up to him now, as he was their only connection to the world outside Hogwarts.

Severus was now standing in the corridor outside the Great Hall. He sighed. This was never a pleasant part of his day. He gripped a thick bundle of papers in one hand and placed his other hand on the wall, closing his eyes. Writing all up and down the wall glowed, some of it changing, some of it remaining the same. This was the Memorial Wall. Here you whispered the names of friends or loved ones and that name would appear on the wall if it wasn't there already, or it would glow if it was already on the wall. Next to the name writing would appear describing the status of that particular person.

The bundle of papers Severus was holding contained news of the previous day's happenings, however mundane. It was routine for Severus to begin every morning by transferring the information from the bundle to the wall. Random names caught Severus's eye as he stared absent mindedly at the wall. _Michael Abbot, Rebel, Alive, Whereabouts unknown... Mary Madison, Rebel, Dead, Executed by Vampire... Kyle Speeler, Rebel, Dead, Suicide... Max Lewis, Rebel, Alive, Awaiting Execution by Werewolf... _

No one knew how the wall was enchanted in such a manner, but Severus knew he had to update it every morning. This wall was one of the few things capable of keeping the castle's occupants from going insane. For some, it offered closure in knowing their loved ones were at peace, or fueled their desire for vengeance. For others, it offered hope, knowing their loved ones were still at large and possibly on their way to the safety of Hogwarts. And others used the information on the wall to plan rescue missions. Some plans succeeded, other failed tragically. There were even those who spent all their time studying every inch of the walls looking for someone to help.

Severus had a habit of scanning the wall for people he knew, friends and enemies alike. First and foremost was always _Albus Dumbledore, Rebel, Dead, Coup de Grace by Severus Snape... Harry Potter, Rebel, Dead, Killed by Dark Lord..._ Severus shook his head. These two deaths were the sole reason everything went downhill. Both died on the same day, putting a huge dent in the morale of their allies.

_Minerva McGonagall, Rebel, Alive, Hogwarts_... a great source of comfort. Dumbledore could never be replaced, but McGonagall was the closest they were ever going to get.

_Poppy Pomphrey, Rebel, Alive, Hogwarts..._ a true blessing. Many who first arrive aren't always in the best shape,and Poppy never let you down.

_Horace Slughorn, Rebel, Dead, Killed by Dark Lord._ Shame about that, really,they could use all the Potions experts they could get. But the one time Slughorn showed some backbone, he was killed for it.

_Sybill Trelawney, Rebel, Alive, Captive..._ Voldemort didn't want a Seer roaming about freely. Trelawney was just the first of many so-called Seers who were taken alive. The phonies were executed immediately, leaving three alive that called themselves Seers.

_Molly Weasley, Rebel, Alive, Hogsmeade... _Severus paused at that name. So close! That meant she was on her way to safety. Molly was the last living Weasley. After the Last Battle, she left Hogwarts, swearing she wouldn't return until those who had murdered her family lay dead.

The wall didn't only consist of rebels. It was necessary to know about their enemies as well. _Tom Riddle Jr, Alive, Ministry of Magic_... It was useless listing Voldemort's location, because he never stayed wondered if the monster even slept. He quickly shook his head before he hurt his head trying to imagine a sleeping Voldemort.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Enemy, Dead, Killed by Molly Weasley..._ Good one, Molly. One enemy down, infinity to go, or so it felt. _Lucius Malfoy, Enemy, Alive, Malfoy Manor..._ No surprise there, he rarely left his house these days except to assist Voldemort.

Severus could stand here all day staring at the wall, but he had other things to was just turning to head into the Great Hall when another name caught his eye. _Sirius Black, Rebel, Alive, Forbidden Forest._


End file.
